My First Kiss
by xSakuraWings
Summary: In which Sakura Haruno takes a nap and her first kiss gets stolen. "That was my first kiss! Which one of you bastards did it?" She's willing to do anything even if it means kissing them one by one! /MultiSaku/
1. Fiery Kiss

**Disclaimer : **I do not own!

**INTRO :**

Once upon a time, Sakura Haruno's first kiss was stolen by- _who?_

**"SHANARO!** Which one of you bastards took it?"

**Note : **This chapter is mostly about Sakura's flashbacks.

* * *

><p>● <strong>My First Kiss ●<strong>

Fiery Kiss

-Prologue-

* * *

><p>Small pearls of laughter escaped from the pinkette as she jumped on her bed and sprawl across it. Her short silky pink hair was spreaded beneath her like a fan. She had already lost count of how many times she had been laughing today. She was smiling too much until her face hurts. It had been one very <em>long<em> day for her at school today. Who would have known that going to school would be this fun?

Sakura rolled over and propped her hands on her bed. She placed her face into both her palms. Again, the pink haired girl was smiling to herself. A flashback of what happened today at lunchroom went across her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Naruto, if you keep swallowing that fast you might choke yourself!" Sakura slapped her best friend's head to slow him down._

_The hyper blonde a.k.a. Ramen Addict was too busy consuming his third bowl of ramen for today. He had an obsession with ramen. Maybe it would have something to do with his name since he was named after a ramen ingredient too. He threw her a foxy grin as he slurped another string of ramen into his mouth. "But Shakuwa-chan dis ish good!"_

_A disapproving grunt came from the raven haired boy who sat next to him. Sasuke a.k.a. Emo King glanced at the ramen eater and closed his eyes looking irritated. "Hn, dobe." Both Naruto and he would argue constantly but they both had a close brother relationship that would make Sakura go 'awwww'._

_This earned a snort from a ponytail blonde who sat next to Sakura. Ino a.k.a. Drama Queen brushed her blonde bangs aside while glaring at Naruto. "Forehead-girl is right. Not that I mind if you choke and die anyway, Naruto." Her baby blue eyes twinkled at him. "I think everyone will be much happier that way."_

"_I-Ino-chan, that's just mean of you. P-Please slow down, Naruto-kun." A stuttering Hinata a.k.a. Too Shy Girl cut in. The pearl eyed beauty was a bashful girl. She would occasionally splutter when she talk, it was a habit of hers. If anyone mentioned about her crush's name, her whole face would turn into a tomato and she would faint._

_A monotone voice spoke with a little edge of amusement. "Listen to hag, Dickless." Sai a.k.a. Emotionless had a weird hobby when it comes to giving nicknames. When Sakura had first met him, she had to control herself from beating him up to pulp when he called her Ulgy. Then, Naruto had told her about Sai's little knowledge when it comes to emotions. Sakura did feel bad for the boy and so she would spend time with him, hanging out and chit-chatting._

"_Shut up, Sai!" Naruto growled as he slurped another huge mouthful of ramen. He gave the pale boy a death glare. _

_Sai just smiled in return. "Dickless." He taunted._

_Sasuke smirked. "Hn."_

_Naruto immediately stopped eating his ramen and faced his two friends. "Why you, teme!" The hyper blonde jumped at the other two. "I'll show you both who's the dickless one here!"_

_The girls could only gasp and watch as Naruto hurled himself at the two raven haired boys. Everything happened too fast for Sasuke and Sai to avoid the blonde's sudden attack. In a split second, Naruto was on top of them._

"_Oh. My. God!" Ino shrieked with her eyes wide open._

_Hinata gave a small gasp and covered her innocent eyes from the explicit scene._

_Sakura was torn between laughing and crying. _

_Everyone in the lunchroom was now staring at them with their mouth hung wide open and their eyes glued to the three boys who were tangled up in each other's' bodies._

_The three boys were lying still on the floor. Naruto's body was on top of Sai while Sai was on top of Sasuke. Naruto had used his hands to brace himself from falling on top of Sasuke but failed miserably. Sai's body was caught in between of the two boys, his stomach on Sasuke's while Naruto's pressing on his back. Poor him. But what shocked everyone the most was-_

"_Somebody get a camera! Sasuke and Naruto are kissing!"_

_Inserts fangirl scream. "Threesome! Kyaaaa!"_

_With that, Sakura's giggles turned into bubbly laughter. She threw her head back and continued laughing as she clutched her stomach. Hinata was still blushing furiously from the yaoi scene but she willed herself not to faint when she saw her crush in a lip lock with Sasuke. Ino clasped her hand over her mouth, still can't believe that this was actually happening!_

_Without any warning, the cafeteria door was thrown open._

"_What the hell?" It was their headmistress Tsunade, the woman with blonde hair tied up into two long tails and the one with a busty chest. "I do not tolerate this kind of __**activity**__ in my school." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the three males. "Uzumaki, get off those two now."_

_Quickly, Naruto managed to push himself off Sasuke who looked horrified. Sai rolled over with a fake smile on his face. He was thankful that he was not the one kissing instead he was just caught in the middle of it. Thank god._

"_I'll be seeing you three in my office after this. Until then, you can continue your activity somewhere else in private."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura burst out in laughter again. She buried her face into her pillow to swallow up her roaring laughter. She did feel sorry for her three friends but heck they started the fight themselves. She could only sit there and watch together with Ino and Hinata.

Luckily, the others weren't there to witness the scene. Shikamaru and Neji were busy with their student council meeting. Gaara and his siblings were away on vacation and they won't be back until a few more days later. Tenten and Lee went off somewhere again, they were probably hiding something from them. Maybe they were both in a relationship or so, she wasn't sure. About Kiba and Shino though, those two had mysteriously disappeared during lunchtime.

The pinkette's gaze shifted to her dressing table where old photo frames were placed. She got up and headed towards it. "I missed those old times." She whispered to herself and smiled. "It's been so long." Sakura grabbed one of the photos and brushed the dust away.

It was a photo taken 5 or 6 years ago, when she was very young. Inside the photo was Sakura herself, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and their tutor, Kakashi-sensei. They were only ten years old that time while Kakashi was in his twenties. The pinkette's eyes sparkled with hope and joy. "We're Team Seven." The five of them had come up with a group name, Team Seven. It was their lucky number. She smirked. "Lucky Seven."

She placed the photo frame back on the desk and took another one. This one was a group photo. Everyone was inside and at the corner of the photo was signed Rookie Nine. "This was taken during Naruto's birthday right?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Oh, look at Gaara's face." She giggled when she saw the red head's face was smudged with chocolate cream in the photo and he looked angry at the pinkette.

Sakura placed it back to its original place and opened her drawer to pull out a pink book labeled 'Sakura Haruno's Diary'. She grabbed her feathery pink pen, the one that Shikamaru brought for her. Another flashback played through her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura!"_

_The pinkette tilted her face a bit to face him. "Yes, Shikamaru?"_

"_Hey." Shikamaru a.k.a. Pineapple Head greeted. He was the smartest boy in Konoha Gakuen but he insisted on keeping a low profile. "Are you busy?" He scratched his head and Sakura thought he was blushing._

_She blinked her eyes. "No, I guess not." _

_Shikamaru gave her a soft smile. Then, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out something pink, striking pink that spiked up Sakura's curiosity. "Here." He thrust the object towards her. "Consider this as your early birthday present."_

_Sakura didn't realize that her cheeks were tilted pink. "Thanks, Shika! Wow, it's such a cute pen!" She winked at the genius Nara. "I promise I'll keep it!"_

"_Good, Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura twisted the pen in her fingers. She frowned when she recalled another memory at school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She was just doing her own thing while minding anyone's business! What had she done to deserve this?_

"_Almost there." Sakura stood on her toes and reached for the highest shelf. "Almost. Just a little more." The pinkette cursed. "Damn!"_

"_Is this what you're looking for?"_

_Sakura turned around. "Huh?" _

_Behind her stood a mysterious red head who had brown hazel eyes and red hair. There was a half lazy smirk on his face._

"_Girl?" The red head called out for her. "Are you okay?" He waved the book in front of her in a teasing manner. His face showed amusement._

"_I'm fine!" She hissed and grabbed the book. "I can get it myself!" Sakura spat at him full of venom. "I don't need your help. And stop calling me girl."_

"_My, my, is that how you say thank you to someone?" He smirked and took another step closer. "Where are yours manners, girl?" His hazel eyes became cold and distant._

"_Sasori, un."_

_His gaze never tore away from her as he answered. "What, Deidara?"_

_Another handsome blonde popped out behind him. The other guy had sky blue eyes and his hairstyle was almost the same as Ino-pig's. Sakura stifled a giggle._

_What was his name again? Ah, Sasori. And that girly blonde guy over there? His name was Deidara. Her lips pursued into a thin line as the two males kept bickering._

"_Leader's calling us, un. Let's go." Deidara's smooth voice spoke._

"_Che, finally. I've been waiting long enough. You know I hate waiting."_

"_Give me back my book!"_

_The two boys went silent and stared at her._

"_What?" She said, her voice laced with iciness. "I said give me back my book, bastard." Sakura roughly snatched the book from Sasori._

_There was an easy chuckling sound. Sakura noticed it was coming from Deidara._

"_Who's this, Sasori?" The blonde eyed her with interest. "What's your name, pinky?" He raised his eyebrow at her. Deidara was drop dead gorgeous compared to other males in her school. Definitely, a fan girl craved for this type of attention. Too bad, Sakura Haruno isn't a fan girl._

_She hissed at him. "None of your business, blondie." Clearly, Sakura was in a bad mood now. No one messed with a Haruno especially pink haired ones. With a loud huff, she stomped away from the two gorgeous males._

"_I think she likes me, un."_

"_In your dreams, Deidara."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"They think they're the boss!" She growled and cracked her knuckles impatiently. "I'll show them one day." Sakura didn't care who the red head and the blonde were. They did not deserve the right to insult her like that!

The pinkette flipped her diary open and started writing.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_**Shanaro**__! I'm so pissed off right now and I just wish Naruto is here so I can whack his head! But then again I shouldn't. Poor Hinata would be sad, wouldn't she? –inserts evil laugh here- Plus, I kinda pity Naruto right now. I wonder how was his private meeting with Tsunade? Urgh, maybe I'll avoid asking that tomorrow. I bet he and Sasu-gay are in denial right now! Haha._

_I don't know why. But I suddenly remember when I was small, my mom used to tell me lots of stories before bedtime. Duh, I was a kid that time so I loved all those stories. Red Riding Hood, The Gingerbread Man, Snow White, Cinderella.. so many more. My favorite was Sleeping Beauty! Don't ask me why._

"_And so the sleeping princess waited for her true love to come and awaken her. One faithful day, a handsome prince came and fell deeply in love with her. It was love at first sight. When he kissed her, the horrible spell casted on the princess was broken."_

_I'm not a pervert okay! Shut up, Inner. I just think the kiss scene was really sweet and romantic. Surely, you girls will agree with me right? First kisses are important and worth to be safe for someone you love. I'm still saving my first kiss for someone, my very own prince charming. It might sound cheesy but I'm still waiting for him. Who? I don't know. (Hopefully Sasuke-kun!) _

_Hmm, I have a few candidates but then again I'm not so sure myself. Who knows who I'll end up with? It can be anyone. I just want my first kiss taken by someone precious to me. I'm protecting it with my life. __**Shanaro**__! Ino-pig's first was already taken by one of those seniors I don't know who and no way it's Chouji! (No offence Chouji.)_

_I guess that's all for now. I'm super sleepy. Night Night._

_Love,_

Cherry Blossom

* * *

><p>Phew , is it okay ? This is just a prologue more chapters will come soon :)<p>

Should I continue or what ?

( Makes me happy )

**R E V I E W **

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Stolen Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS.

**A/N: **Finally , I've written the second chapter ! Sorry for making you readers wait so long , so to make it up this chapter is longer than the usual ones :D Most of you asked if this is going to be a MultiSaku . So here's the answer , it's a **MULTISAKU** story but _mostly_ it'll be **AKASAKU** moments . Don't blame me , all the bad ass guys love Sakura Haruno ;)

_p/s : I won't be updating this story as much as my other stories but i'll try to update at least once in a month or so ._

* * *

><p><strong>My<strong> _First _Kiss

-SakuraWings-

**Stolen Kiss**

* * *

><p><em>Something soft was pressing against her lips. It was just a short peck and then it pulled away. Once she felt the warmness disappear, there was a tingling sensation on her cool lips. Ironically, she felt like whimpering at the lost contact of the soft warmness.<em>

_._

_._

_._

:.:

:.:.:

Lips like liquorice, tongue like candy

Excuse me, miss

But can I get you out your panties?

:.:.:

:.:

.

.

.

She recalled the incident a few days ago at the library with a red head and a blonde.

Sakura was enraged. No, even enraged couldn't describe her feelings right now. She was downright frustrated, angry, mad and desperate to claw _someone_. She wanted to claw their eyeballs out of their sockets and squish them like jelly under her foot. Then, she'd kick their scrawny asses back to Alaska. Just imagining that, the pinkette had a sinister smile on her face.

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Watch out, you pansies!**_

"_Ugly_, stop making that _ugly_ face. It makes you look even _uglier_."

Slowly, Sakura turned her face towards the pale boy. Her eye was twitching painfully and she tried her best to put on her fake smile. The one she usually had when she wanted to kick someone's fat ass. And Sai's gonna be having some fat ass kicking later.

"What did you say, Sai?" The pink bubble-gum haired girl asked, her tone too eerily sweet. "Care to repeat that?" She felt her eye twitching again at Sai's lack of response. Seriously, is this moron lacking hormones?

Sai nodded politely, another one of his fake smile on his face. "Of course, _Ugly_. When I see your _ugly_ face, I-"

**WHACK**.

And that was how Sai got himself one black eye and a bruised jaw.

"Why did you hit me, Ugl-"

**POW**.

And another black eye. Make that two black eyes now.

"Ulgy-"

**WHACK**.

That earned him a whack on his head and he felt the left side of his face being pushed onto the wall _too_ gently by an aggravated Sakura. If anyone passed by now, it would almost seem like Sai was making out with the school walls. His pride was already tainted enough since that canteen incident with the Emo-guy and Dickless. As if, he could think of his pride right now when he was being plummeted onto the wall.

"Did you say something, Sai?" Her angelic voice rang into his ears. Then, her menacing low voice came back like a roller coaster. "I can't hear you, bastard." Sakura Haruno had been taken over by her Inner's bossy and scary attitude again. "Call me Ugly again, if you dare." Sai swore he heard an evil laugh. "Then, you'd find something missing. Like your _balls_."

The blood was drained from his face. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. And shit. Sai was so dead now. He could hear the angels calling him from heavens above. Well, that was a bad joke. Sakura wouldn't kill him off so easily like that. She would beat him up and heal him and beat him up again only to repeat the same process over and over again.

The way that Sakura was standing in front of him with that intimidating aura of hers, Sai couldn't help but feel small and helpless against her. Yet again, Sai had lost to our pink haired lioness, Sakura. It was always like that. He couldn't go against her even if he wanted to.

Sai caught a glimpse of coffee brown hair and immediately relaxed. Soon, he shall be saved from this agony by a Hyuuga.

"Haruno-san?"

The evil aura that radiated from Sakura was soon gone and replaced by her usual bright and cheerful aura. She blinked her eyes a few times, as if she had just woken up from a dream. A weird dream, with Sai in the clutches of her hand and he was making out with the school wall.

"Neji?" She called out his name ever so friendly. Noticing the way the Hyuuga stiffened suddenly, Sakura scrunched her nose. Maybe, he didn't like her being so informal with him. Somehow, Sakura didn't care much. She and Neji were both considered pretty close. Every time they meet, they'd try to strike up a small talk.

How he loved the way she said his name. His name rolled off her tongue sweetly like honey. Neji shivered slightly but stiffened as soon as his pearl orbs made contact with her emerald ones. He didn't want to risk their friendship just because of his silly crush on her. So, he tried his best to hide his emotions when it comes to Sakura. But then, when it comes to Sakura, he too could be a little over protective. Just like the other boys.

He nodded at her as a greeting. "I was just wondering what happened to Sai?" His eyes glinted with a bit of amusement at the pale artist boy who glared at him. Neji forced down the smirk and held the calm look on his face.

"S-Sai?" Sakura nervously looked down at the form of an injured Sai who was pushed against the cold walls. "Sai!" A wave of guilt rushed over her senses. "I'm sorry!" She could hear her Inner musings about her dream not being a dream after all.

A blush adorned her cheeks when she realised the closeness between her and Sai. Their faces were just a few centimetres away. It seemed that Sai too had realised this. He let a smirk slid on his impassive face, stunning Sakura. Her grip on his shirt had loosened but still Sai made no effort to push her away. He was clearly enjoying the sight of Sakura's red face.

But then his paradise just lasted for another few seconds before Sakura huffed and dropped him on the floor. Sai winced when his butt hit the floor painfully hard earning a hiss from him.

Sakura crossed her arms childishly. "That's what you get for calling me ulgy." She smiled at Neji seemingly to have forgotten Sai's condition. Poor Sai. "Neji, aren't you supposed to be in the Council Room?"

Neji wanted to raise his eyebrow so badly. But no, his pride was at stake here. A Hyuuga must be cool and collected, he thought, his mind whispering the words over and over again like a mantra. "Ah, yes." He quickly replied when Sakura started giving him a weird look. "I'm heading there right now." _I just saw you on the way and decided to stop and stalk you._

"Then get lost, girlie."

Neji's glare landed on a happy smiling Sai who wasn't actually smiling inside.

"Gladly, Sai." The Hyuuga prince spoke his voice edged with a bit of irritation. He tossed another death glare at him. "Haruno-san." His pearl orbs regarded the pinkette with care. "I'll be leaving now." His lips twisted up just a little but it was enough to make Sakura blush like there was no tomorrow.

The flustered pinkette watched Neji's back disappearing into the hallways. She averted her emerald gaze back at Sai who blinked innocently at her. Sakura sighed, slapping her forehead. "Let's get you to the nurse, Sai." She raised him up and put his hand over her shoulder. "This will be a lesson to you, stupid." She muttered under her breath. Completely clueless that Sai was having a good time wrapping his hand around her slender body.

:.:.:

:.:

.

"I heard a rumour about your first kiss."

"Shut up, pig. Just _shut_ up."

"Forehead, if you're really that desperate to do _Chouji_.."

"**WHAT**?"

.

:.:

:.:.:

"Hn."

Sasuke grunted. What day is today? Uchiha family day? Why were his brother and his cousin sticking to him like glue today? There must be something up their sleeves.

"Why so gloomy, Sasuke?" A velvet voice spoke beside him. A gentlemanly yet seductive tone that would send shivers down females' spines and make them scream like crazy fan girls around him.

Sasuke ignored him and dug both his hands into his pockets. He kept walking but in a faster pace, eyes roaming at the hallways searching for any of his friends. _Anyone_. Just anyone will do! Naruto, Sakura, heck even Sai will do!

"Your brother woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, Itachi." Another voice butted in. One full of arrogance yet alluring at the same time. "With that look, you'd never catch any girls, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke growled but made no comment about it. He didn't have time to find a girlfriend. Just dealing with his school life and friends were already hard enough. Just the task of protecting his childhood friend, a certain pinkette who goes by the name of Sakura Haruno from other men was his priority now.

"I agree, Madara." Itachi chuckled slightly when his brother 'hmph'ed at him. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Afraid of us taking your spotlight if we walk with you?" He suppressed his urge to smirk down at his younger brother. No matter how much he teased his brother, Itachi still loved him.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Itachi." The younger Uchiha hissed at his brother, tired of being pushed around. "Go find your _friends_, aniki. Don't disturb me, will you?" He spoke out the last words in a defeating manner.

Itachi glanced at Madara who nodded. "Suit yourself, Sasuke." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. Itachi and Sasuke weren't keen about showing their affections much. But sometimes, even the smallest affection can be hinted from the way they communicate.

"I don't see any of them hanging around here." Madara patted Sasuke's back playfully and walked ahead. "Wonder where the rest of the Akatsuki are."

Itachi stared blankly ahead, absorbed in his thoughts until Madara smacked him. Itachi rubbed his shoulder and glared hard at his cousin. Sometimes, he was just so annoying Itachi wanted to throw him into the river but he couldn't. "I'm heading over to the council first."

"Alright, _President_ boy. I'll tell Pein that you'll be coming late."

"Hn. Your help is very much appreciated, Madara."

…

...

…

Itachi strode along the school hallway as elegant as usual earning gasps and swoons from his fan girls.

"Itachi-sama!"

"_Ahh_~ He's so dreamy…"

"Itachi-sama is like my very own prince charming!"

"Back off, _whore_! He's mine!"

"_Slut_!"

An amused smirk lingered on his face longer than usual. Not to say that Itachi loved the attention from the girls in his school, he found them quite irritating and unfeminine. Scratch that, they were _damn_ annoying.

Especially when they called him Itachi-sama with that too high pitch tone and they think they were seductive. It took all of Itachi's will not to twitch right there, instead he gave them a polite smile and quickly walked away.

"Ohhh~ He smiled at me! Itachi-sama _smiled_ at me!"

"Heck no, bitch! He was smiling at ME."

Itachi actually sighed in relief when the fan girls were out of sight. He swore if he had to deal with this commotion every morning he'd rather switch schools and start changing his hairstyle into afro. Itachi was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even realised that a feminine figure had bumped right directly into his chest and fell down with an indignant '_UPHHHHHH'_.

"Huh?"

The pink haired student rubbed her back and groaned. "Ouch." She tried pushing herself up to stand.

And Itachi being the usual gentleman he was offered his hand for the said girl. "Are you okay, miss? I'm terribly sorry. Please accept my apologies." The long raven haired boy was expecting a squeal or an attempt to hug him from the pinkette but surprisingly none came.

"I'm fine."

He smirked, waiting for her to place her hand on his. No girl could resist the temptation of an Uchiha. NO ONE, HE REPEATS NO ONE.

"Just watch where you're going next time, Uchiha." She swatted his hand away roughly and stood up, brushing her pleated skirt. He didn't get the chance to see her face because it was lowered and covered by her pink locks. Giving a last huff, she walked passed by Itachi, not the least caring that she accidentally brushed against his shoulder.

He was star struck. The eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha had a shocked expression on his face. He was one of the most popular students in his school, the one who had the biggest fan clubs and the one who always get love confessions and love letters from his admirers. He was the Akatsuki, damn it. The most popular, drool-worthy, handsome and drop-dead gorgeous all-boy-group in Konoha High.

And that girl, that pink haired one never fell for his charm? Definitely, something was wrong. Had he said something wrong to her? No, he had played out his prince charming role perfectly.

Itachi promised himself that he would at least by the end of the day, find that girl again and get her name. And he was debating whether to let his gang know about this interesting girl.

_Hmm, how amusing._

…

…

…

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's loud voice greeted her as usual. "What took you so long?"

The pinkette snapped back aggressively at her blonde friend. "Shut up, Naruto." She smacked her hand on his table earning a small yelp from the blue eyed blonde. "Don't make me tear those whiskers off." He nodded furiously, keeping his mouth shut. Growling, she took her seat in front of him.

And just like that History class with Asuma-sensei began. Oh, how Sakura detested History.

She started scribbling notes on her notebook, paying attention to what the teacher was teaching. Then, she got bored eventually. Sakura started doodling stickmen and houses, then dogs and cats and then a dead Itachi Uchiha being stab by a fork. She drew another two more people being stabbed by forks, a certain blonde Deidara and red head Sasori.

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA**_. She crackled innerly. _**DIE BITCHES.**_

Sakura was about to grab her eraser until it fell off from her desk and rolled off. "Shit." She searched under her desk and her chair but it wasn't there. Then, she caught a sight of her white eraser under her neighbour's table. _Phew_, she thought.

She was about to open her mouth and ask nicely until she saw the amount of piercings on the boy's face. He had bright orange hair and piercings all over his face, his blue ringed orbs stared blankly out of the window. His aura was threatening but Sakura wasn't intimidated by him at all. Her emerald gaze lingered at his eyes, those breath-taking orbs.

And for a second their gazes met, Sakura had to calm her erratic heartbeat. The pierced boy gazed at her intensely with an unknown emotion. She mustered a shy smile and pointed under his desk. He blinked silently and looked under his desk, spotting an eraser then picking it up.

Sakura was so grateful. He was a nice guy after all despite all the bad ass piercings he had. She was about to reach her hand out to get her eraser and thank him for that until that self-righteous bastard placed her eraser on his own desk, not bothered to return it back to her.

Her mouth twitched. "Hey, that's mine." She told him softly, not wanting to capture the teacher's attention. "Hello?" She called out a little louder this time. That pierced bastard had the nerve to turn and smirk at her! His finger tapped on her small eraser teasingly. His smirk still there on his face.

'_**Damn, that's a sexy smirk.'**_

'_Keep it in your panties.'_

Mad, Sakura wrote a note and threw it, landing on his desk. All the while, she was gritting her teeth and glaring daggers at the auburn haired man.

...

_Dear pierced-bastard-dude-who-the-fuck-gives-a-damn-about-your-name,_

_Fyi, that's my eraser you're toying with. I repeat, that is my eraser, __**bitch**__. _

_Give that back before I rip you a new asshole, __**sonofabitch**__. _

_You better do that before I rip you two extra assholes, __**pierced bitch.**_

_Lots of hate,_

_Sakura_

_..._

Pein's calm façade dropped down like a bomb. His ringed orbs widened slightly then back to its normal size before anyone could notice. If this Sakura wanted to play it the hard way, he'd have to comply not that he minded of course. This is the first time someone, a girl actually called him using colourful language. He forced down a chuckle.

_Sakura Haruno_, he mused mentally. She was the girl attending the same class with him in History and Chemistry. He didn't observe her that much but now he was starting to regret why he didn't notice her spitfire attitude much earlier.

She wasn't any average looking girl with her unique hair colour and those womanly curves. Pein felt like beating himself up for not realising that she had the most brilliant eyes with shades of emerald. There were two pools of intense emotion. The more he looked at her, the more he felt attracted to her like a moth to light.

"Alright, class dismissed! Now, get out!"

He snapped out of his daydream, Pein searched for a girl with pink hair but she was long ago gone. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that her eraser was no longer on his table. She must've grabbed it, the first thing she did before she ran out of class.

"Poor pinky! Pein, you didn't have to be so mean to her."

Kisame laughed, smacking the Akatsuki Leader's back. Pein's face was almost slammed onto the desk by Kisame's force. The pierced leader coughed. "Come, let's leave." His smooth voice commanded.

The tall Akatsuki took the note and read it silently. "Pierced bitch?" Zetsu raised his eyebrow at Pein with a funny look on his weird. "What did you do to her? **You better not have touched what** **is mine**." His possessive side growled. It wasn't a secret for the Akatsuki that Zetsu had a small crush on Sakura ever since she helped him water those flowers in the greenhouse. At that time, the Akatsuki wasn't interested to know any girls.

"Enough, Zetsu. We have only left fifteen minutes."

Just like that the two members followed Pein out of the room, making their way to the Akatsuki territory for their usual meeting. Oddly, the three of them were still thinking of the pinkette who dared to call Pein a _sonofabitch_. Kisame snickered again, earning a slap on his head from Zetsu.

…

…

…

She saw an aluminium tin can on the floor with a label Coke-Cola. As funny as it sounds, Sakura was one of those students who actually gives a damn about the school's cleanliness. And just by luck, her eyes caught the student who threw that coke behind his shoulder.

It was some punk with slicked silver hair, muttering some curses as he shoved a freshman aside. Beside him was another punk who had messy brown hair, once in a while digging out some cash from his pocket and putting them back in. _Retarded_.

'_**CHA! I'll show them who the boss is!'**_

Imitating a football player, Sakura kicked the can. She watched with a smug grin as it flew and hit the back of his head. "Old man! Watch where you throw your dirty cans next time!" She shouted, enjoying his pain.

"Ow _fuck_ ouch!"

The boy rubbed his head, shouting strings of curses. He growled, turning around. "Who the fuck did that?" If looks can kill, Sakura would be dead by now. Thankfully, looks don't kill.

Sakura almost fell down in shock when his eyes met hers. His orbs had a tone of violet and it looked almost like pink from her view. With his silver hair a bit messy from being hit by the can, he looked so-so.. _god_, this guy was gorgeous like some sex-god. Why hadn't she realised this? Great, now she was feeling embarrassed for kicking a can on his head.

"Well, hello _sexy _bitch."

She didn't know when this guy had crept up in front of her face so fast. Sakura put on her bad ass look whenever she was dealing with this type of playboy guys. The moment she saw his tattoo imprinted on his right arm, a red cloud, she growled like a lioness.

"_Akatsuki_."

Despite her heated glare, the guy still had the nerve to let his eyes hover up and down her body. Sakura saw the perverted glint in his eyes, she was somehow disgusted. She gasped when his hand sneaked up behind her back to grab her ass.

"How about you and I go somewhere _private_, sexy bitch?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Pervert!" Using her super strength, Sakura easily shoved him aside onto the nearest wall. "Don't touch me. I _detest_ you, Akatsuki." With a sway of her hips, she left the scene.

Sakura Haruno could never hate anyone more than the Akatsuki now. Not only are they sexist bastards like Sasori and Deidara, they were show-off and rude like the pierced bitch and worse now some pervert like this silver haired guy.

"Jashin, I think I've fallen in love." The silver haired guy leaned his head against the wall with a dreamy expression on his face. He turned to his friend with a loony grin on his face. "Isn't she just fucking perfect, Kakuzu?"

"Hidan, your brain is malfunctioning." The boy with a few fake stitches on his face commented. That pink haired girl had oddly caught his attention with her fiery and wild attitude. He caught her saying that she detested Akatsuki. Kakuzu wondered why. Soon, he'd ask about that in the meeting.

…

…

…

"What's wrong, Forehead?" Ino flicked her best friend's forehead. "Did something happen today?" She frowned at the lack of response she was getting from Sakura. "_Sakura_?" A worried look marred her beautiful face.

The pinkette blinked silently at Ino. "Huh?" She managed to blurt out causing Ino to almost fall over at her stupidity.

"Forget it." Ino brushed her bangs aside. "I'm sure my tough forehead girl can handle it." She grinned and patted Sakura's back friendly. "Whoever it is, I hope they know what they're up against." She winked.

A giggle escaped Sakura's lips when she finally get Ino's meaning behind her words. She was glad for having a wonderful friend like her, always there for her and understanding her problems even without her telling. "Got that right, Ino-pig." Sakura jumped slightly, swinging her fist in the air. "I'll show 'em who's the boss!"

Bubbles of laughter and giggles came from the hallway. The two best friends linked arms with each other, making their way to the next class unaware of the presence of two Akatsuki artists.

"I still don't get it, Sasori-danna. What does pinky mean, un?"

"I see you're still as smart as ever, brat."

"Hey, un!"

"Enough, we're already late. We'll be getting an earful from Pein later."

"Fine, un."

…

…

…

"The weather's so cooling today!" She stretched her arms lazily and yawned. Tugging a strand of pink hair behind her ear, she made her way towards the backdoor of her school. Sakura tip toed quietly to the entrance, it was only her secret to know this special door behind that leads to a wonderful place.

'_**HECK YEAH, ALICE IN WONDERLAND HERE WE COME.'**_

'_Shhh, Inner! It's supposed to be a secret damnit!'_

'_**WELL, NOT ANYMORE. GOGOGO. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!'**_

'_Fine, jeezz.'_

Slowly, the door opened. The bright illuminating sunlight shone so intensely, Sakura had to cover her eyes. It was a few days ago that Sakura had accidentally found his heaven place. Actually, she was looking for a peaceful place to calm her mind and maybe do some cloud watching. Heck, Shikamaru's habits are rubbing off on her.

It was a beautiful garden. The Garden of Eden, just kidding. Again, she was greeted by the wonderful feel of fresh cooling air hitting on her face and blowing her hair. She shut her eyes, enjoying the sensation. She could hear the sounds of birds chirping. Opening her eyes, she saw the magnificent fountain. A statue of two angels holding each other's' hands stood there as the water shoot its way behind them. Many trees and flowers surrounded her.

Sakura found the shadiest spot under a big tree. She dropped herself onto the soft luscious green grass. It felt comfy like a bed. Giggling to herself, she listened to the sound of birds singing to lull herself to sleep. Just a short nap, she thought.

_It was so peaceful._

_So calming._

_I wish this will last forever._

_I want to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. Maybe just a little longer._

Her body rested limply on the grass below the shady tree. She didn't even sense the presence of someone looming closer to her. She was too tired to care. The form approached her, close enough that it was almost brushing against her nose. Sakura could feel it but she brushed it off as a dream.

Until, she felt something soft brushed on her lips. It felt warm and sent tingles all around her body. Immediately, her heartbeat quickened. It pulled away and then pressed itself softly back on her lips again. She almost moaned at the contact. The heat was making her whole body warm. The way their lips moulded perfectly together, like two missing puzzles combining with each other. A hot breath lingered on her neck. Two palms cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer.

_Ah, it's so soft._

She gasped, when it pulled back once again and something darted out to lick her lips playfully. Then, it was gone. She whimpered at the loss of warmness just now. She wanted more.

_More_.

"Wha-" Her eyes abruptly snapped open in pure shock. She gasped at the tingling sensation on her lips. Her brain was still processing what had exactly happened to her during her short nap. She brushed her lower lip with her finger, her face blushing madly so red, she almost looked like a tomato. Her hand trembling as she murmured to herself.

"J-Just now.." Emerald eyes widened twice its size. "W-Who?" She jumped up and pinched her face. "Oh god, it hurts." She slapped her face again. "I-It's not a dream.." She clasped both hands over her mouth, her cheeks still red.

"It was m-my _first_ kiss.."

Because she was so frustrated and scared, she walked right into a wall. Sakura stumbled back in haze, almost tripping over until a pair of strong arms caught her waist. She realised the arms actually belonged to a 'wall' which turned out to be an extremely attractive long spiky haired boy.

"Be careful of where you're going, _love_. You might walk straight into your enemy's trap."

And just like that, Sakura Haruno was screwed.

.

:.:

:.:.:

**"SHANAROO! WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS? ADMIT IT!"**

:.:.:

:.:

.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Sakura's first kiss is gone just like that ! D; Poor girl .<p>

So who do you think it is ? HAHA :D One of the Akatsuki or one of Sakura's besties ?

Just to clear things up a bit , Tobi won't be in this story . Sorry to upset all of Tobi's fans , but I think that Madara deserves a solo role this time .

Madara is Sasuke and Itachi's cousin , not uncle .

Until then :)

_xSakuraWings_


End file.
